There's Something Supernatural in the Air
by anerdfighter
Summary: There's definitely something strange in the air and Riley Morrison won't sit around and wait for the answers. And what are those two brothers up to? Set during season 5. Possibly Dean/OFC and Sam/OFC at some point. Review Please? No flames. T for now.


Enjoy, read and review!

**Chapter 1**

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

Riley Morrison tapped her boot against the tiled floor impatiently, her dark blue eyes boring into the white board. The professor was droning on in his usual monotone voice that put the whole lecture hall to sleep.

_God, why did I get this teacher? _Riley groaned and tried to keep her head from connecting harshly with the desk. Greek mythology, a class Riley thought she would take pleasure in, was being ruined by Professor Langdon's "enthusiastic" approach to the subject. She could switch the class with another, but in her mind that was the same as giving up. And in order to get that masters degree, she needed to take some electives to fill up her credit requirements.

"The things I do for my education," Riley muttered tiredly. The twenty three year old let out a yawn and decided to scan her text book, blocking the teacher out. There was one interesting chapter on creatures of Greek mythology that had Riley scanning the pages with appreciation. It was a few chapters (ten to be exact) ahead of what the class was learning but the grad student had already decided she didn't plan on listening any further.

That is, until an obnoxious clattering in one of the aisles made everyone in the room crane their necks to discover the source of the disturbance. Riley's eyes snapped up from the book and zeroed in on a row near the front. The noise was caused by a man who had dropped his lap top. He sheepishly picked it up and was attempting to leave without further interruption. Another man stood next to him, looking amused and agitated. Both seemed a little older than the average grad student. The one who had dropped his computer had brown, longish hair that dangled in his chocolate eyes. Despite his height and impressive muscles, he reminded Riley of a lost puppy. The other guy was slightly shorter. Light, blondish hair was cropped on his head, and his light eyes were oddly perceptive. Her immediate impression of him was arrogant and sarcastic.

Riley was shaken from her observations when Professor Langdon cleared his throat. Obviously annoyed, he continued the lecture with a little more conviction.

- _Supernatural _-

"You've _got _to be kidding me," Riley said. "Stop fantasizing over fictional characters. You're getting drool all over the couch."

Her housemate glared at Riley scathingly. "I'm not fantasizing, just…admiring. Can't I admire a fictional character?"

"So is that what they call obsessing these days? Admiring?" Riley smirked and raised an eyebrow mockingly. She sat next to her friend and pried a book from her hand. It was relatively new, but already it was starting to look worn down from the numerous doggy eared pages and overly bent spine. The cover of the book had two attractive looking hunters with hard faces. _Supernatural, _the title read. She flipped it over and scanned the plotline in the back. _Sam and Dean Winchester…_

"Hmm," Riley pondered. "Actually this does seem like a good read. It's still nothing worth getting your panties all wet for though, Amanda."

Amanda's mouth hung open. "I'm not…! If you think I'm…!"

Riley laughed and mitigated her friend's embarrassment. "I'm kidding. But gosh, you sure are defiant."

She ducked just before a pillow hit her and snuck away into the kitchen.

"Bitch, make me a sandwich for the mental humiliation you've caused!"

"Yeah, yeah," Riley responded, shaking her head. She rummaged the cabinets for food and decided on microwavable popcorn. She was way too lazy to actually cook or order anything. It was then that she realized she had taken the book into the kitchen with her. It lay on the counter, face up. She studied the cover again and felt something tug at her memory. Though the faces were sketched, they were eerily familiar. _In the lecture center today…_

Riley chuckled at herself. "It's just a coincidence."

"What?" Amanda called from the living room.

"I wasn't talking to -,"

An ear splitting scream erupted from the next room. Riley dropped the book to the floor, startled. The hairs in her neck stood on end.

"Amanda?"

That's it for chapter 1 because I have writer's block. Reviews might inspire me haha :P


End file.
